Tailed Beasts
The tailed beasts (尾獣, bijū) are nine giant demons that serve to drive the plot of the Naruto series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, with each possessing a number from one to nine. The tailed beasts are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as ,Naruto chapter 404, page 14 giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. When tailed beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilize their powers. History In the beginning of ninja history, centuries before the founding of the ninja villages, there existed one demon, the Ten-Tailed Beast, that plagued the world until the Sage of the Six Paths defeated and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first jinchūriki. However, knowing that his death would release the Ten-Tails back into the world, the Sage used his ability, the , to divide its chakra into the nine other tailed beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body away in what would become the moon.Naruto chapter 467, pages 14-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 The "Process" How to Challenge a Jinchūriki In order to challenge a Jinchūriki, & obtain a Bijū, one must extend an invitation to its host along with proper arrangements for it to take place; should the Jinchūriki refuse the set date/time: negotiate for a more appropriate time. Should the Jinchūriki ignore or refuse the invitation(s) -with no reason given- 3 times consecutively: you may report it to other Jinchūriki. Subject for such an event's invitation, for proof & reference of a challenge, must be titled: (Number of tails) - (Name of Jinchūriki); the body of the message may be as you please (though manners & politeness would of course make things much smoother). Should the Bijū be without an existing Host Should the Bijū be sealed within something not a Jinchūriki, whomsoever is in possession of the tailed beast (for a prolonged period of one week or more) is entitled to assume duties of fighting for possession of the Bijū. As such: Bijū are not to be set free to roam; they must be sealed and delivered to the village of their last Jinchūriki. How to Declare a Winner The battle commences with the initial post & terminates once either combatant is unable to continue. Such a feat can result in several ways, including knock-outs (concussions, etc.), full paralysis, almost-fatal wounds & so forth. So long both parties declare it plausible & understand the longevity/risk of the claim, it's considered eligible for use. However, things can, of course, become debatable in attempt to reach such a goal & in doing so arguments are bound to commence. If need be, either party can have onlookers & such /dis/agree with the action until a verdict is reached. If desired, either party can have other hosts or officials of sorts represent them for a more "legitimized" (as some have called it) reasoning or "Back-up". Rules Like any other zone fight, rules are established as support for completing the quarrel without need for troubles to arise. Those basic rules are also adopted into host-challenges. The rules are as follows agreed upon both parties (with proof) to be something otherwise: *'No Auto-Hitting' Auto-Hitting is recognized as being a direct action following through without consent of the opposing party. *'No God-Modding' God-Modding has been recognized as an incorrect claim of one or more super-powers incapable of one's possession or against what one's character establishes. Several other things have been regarded God-Modding such as dodging every attack, extreme maneuvers & such. If God-Modding should occur, the opposing party will object to it & things can be negotiated from there. *'Hosts May Use Their Tails' There should be no arguments about a host using their Bijū's abilities. However, the claim of utilizing all of their tails, if it seems unfit for them, due to period of time with the Biju, can be negotiable must be maintained brief. Furthermore, other rules can be negotiated between both parties. I.E. Rules such as the number of contestants versus the host v. the host (1) can also be negotiated, etc''.'' Grace Period After any challenge (& loss) from a challenger, a week must be given to the host before challenging them to a rematch (the one week grace period is in subject to a single challenger & as such does not signify a host can ignore challenges from all others during the time period). In cases such as obtaining a Bijū for oneself, a 2-week grace period is granted In order to “commune” with one’s Bijū. If a host shows inactivity for long periods of time (two weeks or more) without prior notice, you can report they are missing & a conference of a suitable host will take place when possible. Tampering with the Bijū Tampering with the Bijū, meaning: destroying it, editing its affinity, parting its powers into multiple entities, etc. & anything that changes it from its known canon form is prohibited. Reason being the unpredictable results of its edit & inability to properly decide what lies correct or not. The Tailed Beasts One-Tailed Shukaku *The One-Tailed Shukaku (一尾の守鶴, Ichibi no Shukaku) is a tailed beast sealed within Gedō Mazō (Zyeta's) of Genesis. Two-Tailed Monster Cat *The Two-Tailed Monster Cat (ニ尾の化け猫, Nibi no Bakeneko) is a tailed beast sealed within Luka (HalfDragonLuka) of Kirigakure. Three-Tailed Giant Turtle *The Three-Tailed Giant Turtle (三尾の巨大亀, Sanbi no Kyodaigame) is a tailed beast sealed within Ranketsu of Kirigakure. Four-Tailed Monkey *The Four-Tailed Monkey (四尾の猿, Yonbi no Saru) is a tailed beast sealed within Uchiha Taraka of Konohagakure. Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse *The Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse (五尾のイルカ馬, Gobi no Irukauma) is a tailed beast sealed within Rakudo (Cmage) of Kirigakure. Six-Tailed Slug *The Six-Tailed Slug (六尾の蛞蝓, Rokubi no Namekuji) is a tailed beast sealed within Bocchiere of Kumogakure. Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle *The Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle (七尾のカブトムシ, Nanabi no Kabutomushi) is a tailed beast sealed within Zenaku of Kumogakure. Eight-Tailed Giant Ox *The Eight-Tailed Giant Ox (八尾の巨牛, Hachibi no Kyogyū) is a tailed beast sealed within Tetsujin (Darkrasengan) of Kumogakure. Nine-Tailed Demon Fox *The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko) is a tailed beast sealed within Raifudo of Kumogakure. References Category:Tailed beasts